Pink Sneakers
Mariela, or better known as Pink Sneakers is the secondary antagonist in the first season of the TV series Power and a minor antagonist in the second season. She is portrayed by Leslie Lopez. Biography Not much is known about Pink Sneakers or her early life. She is a lethal hit-woman hired by drug lord Kanan Starks to kill Ghost as revenge for setting him up. Season 1 Pink Sneakers hires Miguel Alvarez to rob a courier of Ghost's named Cruz. Miguel kills Cruz and steals his money. Miguel hands the money over to her after robbing him. After her associate Miguel's death, Pink Sneakers hires a De Sangre gang member and the two of them attack another courier of Ghost's. However the courier was armed and killed Pink Sneakers' associate. She manages to escape unharmed. Pink Sneakers hires a man named Ramon to rob a drug shipment of Ghost's. She waited for him at a designated area where they were supposed to meet after he robbed the shipment but she left after he never showed. Ramon had been captured and killed by Tommy. Pink Sneakers later assassinates one of Ghost and Tommy Egan associates named Anibal Santalises. Later, While the Soldado Nation leader Carlos Ruiz is at a party, she infiltrates the party and gives him a lap dance. While doing so, she stabs and tries to kill Ruiz and escapes. The hit failed and Ruiz lived. Pink Sneakers then visits Kanan and he tells her that he wants Ghost dead before he gets out of prison. While Tommy is going to assassinate one of Ruiz's men Nomar, she goes to Ghost's nightclub, Truth, to kill Ghost, but ends up shooting Holly (Tommy's girlfriend and a waitress) instead. Season 2 After failing to kill Ghost, Pink Sneakers goes into hiding and both Kanan and Ghost are trying to find her. Kanan kills one of her contacts after he failed to find her. Julio Romano, one of Tommy and Ghost's associates, tracks her down to Miami using his contacts there and notifies Ghost. Ghost goes to Miami with his girlfriend Angela. After hearing this and to prevent Ghost and Tommy from learning the truth behind the hits on their crew, Kanan calls his right hand man Dre Coleman and tells him to follow Ghost and stop Pink Sneakers before he does. While in Miami, Pink Sneakers catches up with her grandfather who runs a store in the area. While Ghost and Angela are at a restaurant, he spots her and goes after her. As she tries to escape she is caught by Dre who stabs her and disappears. While dying, Ghost catches up her and asks who hired her, thinking it was Rolla (whom he killed earlier), but she tells her that it wasn't him and dies. Gallery CGCIlpjUIAAm5Pj.png wd.jpg MV5BMTg3NDYzOTUzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTE5NDc5MjE@._V1_.jpg screen-shot-2015-06-10-at-10.53.53-am-500x249.png Screen-Shot-2015-06-19-at-4.21.10-PM-1434745356.jpg Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Enigmatic Category:Provoker Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Criminals